1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer networking and, more particularly, to methods of and systems for transporting packets through a network while supporting packet traceback.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is advantageous to trace a particular route by which a packet is transported through a network. However, packets that are transported through networks have fixed lengths while the number of hops each packet can take through a network vary widely. Allocating insufficient space to record the route of a packet within the packet defeats proper tracing of the route. Often, there are no limits on the number of hops a packet can take through a network and so there is no amount of space that can be reserved in a packet to guarantee accuracy for route tracing. Even in situations in which the number of hops a packet may take are limited, allocating space to record the maximum packet route in each packet will waste precious bandwidth for all packets taking less than the maximum packet route.